The Caidin Show
the caidin show is a show that premeired since janurary 31st 2003. It's spinoff is The Johnson Show starting February 2015. The show ended and can’t return on television due to the problems with the new animation, but reruns still air until April 1, 2016, when caidin left 421 eagle circle. It aired with every single eye tv show ever made. It was added to noggin app in may 25, 2016. Timeline/Plot janurary 31 2003-the show began 2003-2nd house 2005-3rd house march 2006-seasons 1, 2 and 3 were removed 2006-4th house 2007-bungyung enters 2008-5th house august 2008-season 4 was removed 2009-6th house 2010-7th house- december 2010-janurary 2011-caidin stopped the audubon park show March 2011-July 2012: regal entertainment group’s and amc theatres’ Policy trailers were caught on camera. december 2011-the same date as a award for house/school/car ending thinkings.8th house started october 2010-october 6 2013-3 10th anniversary bloopers august 2012-season 6 and 7 were removed February 14, 2013-9th house march 23rd 2014-bungyung exits april 19 2014-10th house october 24, 2014- seasons 5, 8, 9 and 10 were removed December 2014-11th house February 2015-they ended the show due to the problems with the new 3 dimesnion animated look with Nintendos mii characters and he wore a bracelet and they locked the trampoline. June 30 2015-it was considered as a video game before october 12, 2016, when hurricane matthew ruined it. a caidin show episode list was also released on that day. The regal rollercoaster was retired when you saw inside out at The Florida Mall. The Caidin Movie, The Wow Wow Wubbzy Movie, The Break-A-Ball Movie And The Microwave This Movie was released. Wow Wow Wubbzy was brought back on nick jr until Winter 2017. A different version of caidin, grammy, ian, derrick and mike will appear in nintendoland along with moose and zee, brandy and mr. whiskers, riff (season 10-13), wubbzy, widget, walden, daizy (season 2-3), laizy (season 3), blair, dominic and shane in 2018 in place of a day in the park with barney with barney, baby bop and bj. May 2018-Nintendo made plans to make the season 15 video game were planned in November. June 2018-the dvd: 10 years of season 5 was released instead of the season 15 video game. October 2018- Nintendo announced that the Season 15 video game will be released for the Wii U on March 11, 2019 instead of November 2018. TBA 2019-Caidin ends the caidin history due to life violation, so anthony, greg, murray and jeff retired the wiggles. Seasons Season 1 (January 31, 2003-Febuary 29, 2004) Season 2 (March 1, 2003-September 12, 2005) Season 3(September 10, 2005-October 23, 2006) Season 4(October 24, 2006-May 31, 2008) Season 5(June 1, 2008-August 31, 2009) Season 6(August 31, 2009-June 18, 2010) Season 7(June 18, 2010-December 13, 2011) Season 8(December 13, 2011-Febuary 1, 2013) Season 9(Febuary 2, 2013-Febuary 28, 2014) Season 10(March 1, 2014-April 15, 2014) Season 11(April 19, 2014-December 22, 2014) Season 12 (December 23, 2014-February 18, 2015) Season 13 (November 21, 2015-November 30, 2015) Season 14 (October 24, 2016-November 2, 2016) Season 15 (TBA 2019) Trivia *Starting with the Season 14 Video Game, The Flea Waltz was used for the theme song. Until the Season 13 Video Game, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was used for the theme song.